bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Levy
Levy (妬み, Envy; Literally "Sin of Envy") sometimes referred to as Leviathan by her closer associates, is a former resident of Hell who spent the eternal and tortuous plains of Hell roaming and feeding on the souls of its captives. Those who had died envious or jealous of another became prey for Levy and she enjoyed the sport of killing them. After her former comrades betrayed her, Levy renounced her title as the Sin of Envy and escaped the world of Hell. Ending up in the , Levy would eventually meet Nanamei who would become her closest ally. After Nanamei became a member of the Kōkiorosu Syndicate, Levy joined amongst its ranks as a Knight (騎士, Kishi). Personality As her entire-being proves, Levy is incredibly envious and sinister. Constantly spiting all who are; more beautiful than her, stronger than her or are getting more attention than her, Levy will go to tremendous lengths to "get rid of them." During her days in Hell, Levy gained a very dark interest in torturing those who "had everything" in life, which she was jealous of. Feeding on their souls, she became stronger and stronger. Giving into the power, Levy went mad with power. While she gets jealous with others rather quick, Nanamei's beauty and power doesn't phase her as she see's Nanamei as an authority figure over anything else. Levy is sinister on the battlefield, using demonic-tactics and very dark means to take her opponents out. Utilizing forms of Kidō marked as forbidden, Levy likes to toy with her opponents. Her sick demeanor and dark outlook allow others to easily influence her amidst battle, tricking her fairly easy. Nanamei often scolds her for being so lenient with her emotions. Appearance Levy appears in the form of a teenage girl with long white colored hair and sky blue eyes. She wears a white top with black trimming that cuts off at her upper thigh along with a pair of thigh-cut shorts. She wears a pair of black dress shoes as well. Around her neck, sits a white choker that matches the elbow-length white gloves that she wears. Levy likes to "keep herself beautiful", wearing dark red colored lipstick and mascara of the same color. She ties her hair into two pig-tails with red laces. History Abilities *'Great Spiritual Energy': Her spiritual energies rivaling that of a Lieutenant-leveled , Levy has shown to control it rather skilfully. Capable of suppressing her spiritual energies to mask herself when traveling long distances. When angered, which is often, her spiritual energy tends to spark around her elevating her prowess for a short period of time. Because of this trait, Nanamei refers to her as a "Anger-Augmented Fighter", someone who grows stronger the angrier they get. **'Demonic Glare': Capable of channeling her spiritual energy through her eyes, Levy can lock eyes with her opponents and "scare them stiff." As she causes her opponents to freeze up, it gives Levy a window to take them out with great ease. Stronger targets, such as Nanamei are unaffected by the Demonic Glare, due to the sheer amount of spiritual energy they posses. *'Enhanced Speed': Capable of keeping up with Nanamei without the aide of any speed-related technique, Levy is notably fast. During her days in Hell, she would dart around Hell to feast on the Souls of those who had good lives prior to their death. She was jealous of them and this became the drive for her to take them all out as fast as she could, possibly leading to her tremendous speed. She has shown to apply her speed to her combat prowess, striking her opponents with precise and quick movements and parrying incoming attacks with great ease. *'Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant': While she has shown to utilize several forms of fighting, Levy is a master in hand-to-hand combat. Effortlessly striking down several building-sized Hollows with her fists alone, she claims it relies heavily in "spiritual augmentation". By gathering spiritual energy in her arms and legs, it allows Levy to strike powerfully into the foe leaving craters where she attacked. By combining her natural speed with her fighting-style, Levy can quickly take out several foes in a short period of time. *'Leviathan Form': By tapping into her inner being, Levy can become the Demon she once was. Increasing in size, Levy becomes her deity-like self. Both her physical and spiritual prowess reach demonic-lengths, capable of shattering the ground she moves over. This state can only be kept up for a short period of time and when she reverts, she is exhausted greatly. **'Demonic Energy Blast': Gathering spiritual energy at the top of the halo around her back, Leviathan can fire a wide-ranged blast of spiritual energy. Its destructive power is capable of clashing equally with that of a Espada's . **'Hell Sword & Shield': Crafted by the souls Leviathan has reaped in her past, she is capable of solidifying the souls into a sword that reaches over 11ft in length and a shield embedded with the previous Sin of Envy's skull. With these two weapons, Levy is capable of reaping through countless souls in a single strike. **'Jūbi no Akuma' (悪魔 の十尾, Demon of Ten-Tails): Spreading her wings, the Ten red-strips that hang from her wings will begin to glow. Stretching outward, they will entrap her target(s) and will hold them in place. The ones entrapped will slowly have their soul ripped out and any information they may hold transfered to Leviathan. *'Illusion Casting': Capable of casting illusions onto her foes, Levy's illusions focus on bringing out the insecurities of her target(s). Sending her target(s) into an emotional stupor, Levy an then go in for the kill. She has shown to instigate the illusion-abilities onto her foe through sheer eye-contact. *'Axe Transfiguration': Capable of suppressing her former powers into the shape of a large axe, Levy is a master at wielding it in combat. Its size alone allows her to cut down dozens of foes in a single swipe. The Axe's ability to harness spiritual energy through it, allows Levy to discharge the spiritual energy upon contact to rip through them like paper. Trivia